Awkward Meeting
Awkward Meeting is the first episode of Challenge 2 Win. Synopsis The first scene was Blue planet is watching videos in Youtube and the Ad was Wix.com with eggplant on the ad then the computer was shut down, So Blue planet goes downstairs. He checked his mail in the mailbox and it receive a bill for the internet that Blue planet forgot, then he checked his wallet but didn’t have any money. The next scene, he went to the Coffee shop and asked Coffee cup for the internet. Then Blue planet got kicked out of the Coffee shop. Blue Planet got internet on his phone and makes a video to join season 2 but some comments were deleted, but they were invited @ 4:00 PM. So, next scene Blue planet was starving for food. The contestants were silent, so Blue planet instead will eat Pistachio. Supply box stopped Blue planet and give Blue planet a sandwich to eat.Then the contestants were silent again and confused. Blue planet asked for somebody if they had anything to drink. Anvil said, ”Are you a host or a hoe boe?” Blue planet got mad so the intro was started. Then, the intro ended. The contestants were walking but some contestants were talking each other. A minute later, they arrived at the beach. TV split the teams so the 1st team was named the blue continents and the 2nd team was named the blue Oceans. The challenge was to play volleyball. The 1st ones were Anvil Vs Razor blade. Avil thought it was a penalty, but it’s not a penalty. Later, the Blue Oceans got a point. The second were Battery Vs Ping pong racket. Blue continents got a point so, the teams got both points. The third are Metronome Vs Supply Box. Supply Box didn’t hit hard enough, so the Blue Continents got 2 points and The Blue Continents still got one point. The fourth are Pawn Vs Clipperboard. The Blue Oceans still got 1 point and still, The Blue Continents, got 3 points. The fifth are Kary Vs Autumn. The Blue Oceans got 2 points now and The Blue continents still got 3 points. The sixth are Onion vs Cantaloupe. Onion was crying because The Blue Oceans got 3 Points and The Blue Continents still got 3 points. The teams were tied. The seventh were Flipbook Vs Poker chip. The Blue Oceans got 4 points and The Blue Continents still got 3 points. The finale were Pistachio Vs Blue Planet. Now, The Blue oceans got 5 points and The Blue Continents were up for elimination. At the end of the scene, we still see Onion crying and Battery told to her that, “So you kinda won, and so, your team is up for elimination. You might want to stop crying if you don’t want to be eliminated because crying is annoying.” Trivia * Banana is only one CTW from season 1 was appeared in season 2. * Youtube and Wix.com are existed websites to visit in real Life. * Some Contestants changed the color's, size and other stuffs. Category:Episodes